Gakuen Alice's talk show
by Yingpurin
Summary: Do you have something that you always wanted to ask the GA cast? Here's the place to do it. Just sent in your fanmails and wait for their reply.
1. Introduction

DO YOU HAVE QUESTIONS TO ASK ANYONE IN THE GA CAST? OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO GIVE THEM SO WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT OR SCOLD THEM! DO YOU HAVE ANY TASKS YOU WANT THEM TO DO? THIS IS THE PLACE TO DO IT!!

SENT IN ALL YOUR FANMAILS NOW!

FORMAT:

YOUR PEN-NAME

PLUS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY!!

IT'S JUST THAT SIMPLE.

P.S: IF THERE'S ANY SPECIAL REQUESTS AND STUFF, I WILL THINK ABOUT IT!

SO SENT IN YOUR FANMAILS NOW!! (WHEN I REACH AT LEAST 8 FANMAILS, I WILL START THE SHOW!!)


	2. Author's Note

**Ying: MINNA-SAN!! I need reviews, just like fishes need water! There are just too little reviews! I know I am asking for too much but I just need it to get me going!**

**Mikan: Onegai, Minna-san, please give reviews! Or else Ying will cancel the whole story because she is very depressed nowadays because she feels really empty and lonely. She is even thinking of canceling our talk show when we have so many things planned already! **

**Natsume: Tch! As if anyone is interested in these things! (walks away)**

**Mikan: See! Even Natsume is leaving!**

**Ying: Mikan-chan, I think he doesn't even want to be here at the first place. (more depressed, covered by darkness)**

**Mikan: Onegai, Minna! Please review more for Ying's story and Gakuen Alice's talk show! **


	3. Episode 1

(I am very sorry that this has dragged for a very long time. I think for the questions that have to do with previous chapters of the manga I might skip.)

* * *

Ying: Welcome to the Gakuen Alice's Talk show! May I welcome the guests? First, Mikan Sakura!

Mikan: Nice to meet you! I love all my fans out there. (Takes her seat.) (Oh yes! We are filming this entire series at a summer house by the beach. It's just like normal chatting. Plus, there are no audiences. Sorry minna!)

Ying: Next we have, Natsume Hyuuga!

Natsume: Idiot. (Referring to Mikan, but she didn't heard it.) (Takes his seat and giving the I-heck-care look)

Ying: Next, Hotaru Imai!

Hotaru: Feel free to order anything from me as long as you are able to pay. (Takes her seat)

Ying: Next, Ruka Nogi!

Ruka: Ohayo, Minna. (Petting his bunny and taking his seat.)

(I will just introduce these few people first. If there's anyone else, they will just 'pop' out. )

Ying: Ok. Everyone as you know this is the place where we talk to the cast of GA. Let start with the fanmails first, shall we?

Mikan: Hai!

**I'd like to ask Natsume who, as he says, "The woman he loves"?  
(Chappie 97)**

**Also Mikan- Just try to reduce your denseness sometimes! XD**

**P.S.**

**Hotaru-hime, can I buy your Baka Gun?**

**1FirePhoenix1**

Ying: Ok, as we can see, it's directed to Natsume first. Natsume, what do you have to say?

Natsume: Tch! Isn't it obvious? After so many clues and stuff. You should also reduce your denseness too.

Ying: Hmm, so did you get what he mean, 1FirePhoenix1. I think I did. Anyway, Mikan, what do you have to say?

Mikan: I am not dense! Ne, Hotaru?

Hotaru: What?

Mikan: What does dense means?

Ying and everyone: (falls down anime style)

Hotaru: It means you are stupid.

Mikan: I am not. Even Narumi-sensei said I am a clever girl.

Natsume: Because he's also another weirdo.

Mikan: He's not.

Natsume: Don't forget he's the one who brought you into this school.

Mikan: I don't regret it. I am even glad he did.

Ying: Ok ok, cool down, you two. Have a drink. (Both of them pick up the lemonade on the coffee table and drink in one glup.)

Hotaru: I think it's my turn. 1FirePhoenix1, you can buy it but I will modify another one for you because this specially made for a certain idiot. You can send in your order to the same address that you sent this fanmail. It will be 28300040yen, not including taxes and postage services.

Ying: Ok, on to the next mail.

**I want to ask Hotaru...How can she be so emotionless...**

**x Yumiko S. x**

**Thx**

Hotaru: You just need some basic theory when things happen. And I do mediating too. It helps a lot. You can try too. I am not emotionless; I just don't need to be too emotional at a lot of times. I would be like a certain idiot if I always cry or laugh non-stop. Doesn't it make the story boring? It needs to be balance somehow.

Ying: Wow, so profound. But you only have emotions when it concerns money, right?

Hotaru: Not really. I will just make your life a living hell if you didn't return my money.

Ying: (Doesn't it mean the same?)

**i just want to ask persona of why he always wear a mask**

**P.S.  
imai how much is your snapping turtle mail?**

**Jill**

(We heard some rustle at the back)

Mikan: Hey, when did you get there? (Looking at the person in front of the camera)

Persona: You will never understand. Anyway, Jill, it has something to do with my alice and it makes my job easier. That's all, I am going to say.

(He just suddenly disappear in front of us)

Ying: Strange guy! Anyway, let's get on with it.

Hotaru: As I said to 1FirePhoenix1, you can do the same thing. Because I made lots of extra, it's only going to be 3000yen.

**Hm... Well, I guess I'll try to say something to each of the main cast...**

**Mikan: You know, you could ask Hotaru to lend you a weapon (mallet, baka gun,  
etc.) as payback to Natsume for stealing your panty, etc... Beware of the  
fire, though.**

**Ruka/Luca: How often do you visit the barn? ...And were you ever seen using  
your animal pheromone before Mikan and co. tricked you?**

**Hotaru: How are the profits for the Luca/Ruka pictures coming? I have to say  
it's quite amusing how you always manage to snap pictures of him...**

**Have fun answering them.**

**P.S. Natsume: (in an undertone) Quite a love triangle you got yourself caught  
into, huh? Good luck... A lot of us are right behind you... Especially since  
it's painfully obvious that you like her.**

**Bye.**

**Texmaris**

Hotaru: First, I want to say, I will NOT lent anyone anything for free. So, you can forget about it. (Referring to Mikan)

Mikan: Hotaru, you are so mean. We are best friends, you know,

Hotaru: Oh yes, that reminds me, you still own me 300 rabbits, best friend.

Mikan: (Cries like a waterfall)

Ying: Oh, Mikan, don't cry. Here. Strawberry ice-cream for you.

Mikan: YA! I love you, Ying. (Hugs Ying, which is me)

Ying: Ruka, you can finally speak after sitting there for so long. (I am not mocking him, ok! Please don't kill me, fangirls of Ruka. You can write more fanmails to him, isn't it better?)

Ruka: (Sweatdropped) I used to visit the barn very often. Before Sakura came, I go there whenever I can. However, nowadays, I am worried for Natsume and Sakura(if you read the manga, you will understand), I don't really have the mood to go there anymore. The only one who has seen me used my alice was Natsume before Sakura and co. came.

Ying: Hotaru's turn. I can tell you that all the profit she made will make a calculator burst!

Hotaru: Unless you use a calculator I invented. The profits are coming in but its decreasing because there are less interesting scenes to capture.

Natsume: Tch! I don't know what you are talking about. (**OBVIOUSLY LYING!**)

**To Mikan:  
Are you going to leave Natsume-kun behind? Are you going with Narumi-sensei?  
(Chapter 97)**

**To Natsume:  
Are you willing to give up Mikan if ever she admit that she love Ruka? Or you  
going to fight for her? And most of all, do you like LUNA KOIZUMI?**

**To Ruka:  
Like I asked to Natsume, are you willing to give up Mikan if she admit that  
she love Natsume?**

**To Hotaru:  
How much will I pay if I ask you to make me a Natsume-kun robot? The one like  
Amanatsu...**

**Natsumexmikan**

Mikan: Hmmmmmm, I really don't know. But, I will miss everyone in school for sure.

Natsume: You are not answering the question, idiot.

Mikan: Demo….. I really don't know.

Ying: Ok, Natsume, just get on with it.

Natsume: She can go with anyone she wants, I don't care. And you have an idiotic name. ( **LYING AGAIN **)

Ying: I think deep down, you are laughing, Natsume.

Natsume: Shut up. (blushes)

Ruka: If she really likes Natsume, I will be happy for them. ( Sadness in his eyes)

Mikan: Who would want to make a robot like Natsume? He's so not fun to be with.

Hotaru: You are ruining my business. (Shoots Mikan with the you-know-what) It will take sometime to build that robot. It will be 300million yen. If you ordered and decided to cancel the order, you still have to pay half the price. I will not keep that robot because who wants a robot that gives you attitude.

Natsume: (killing Hotaru by staring)

Hotaru: (Reflected it back with her inventions)

Ying: I agree with the girls. But I want a robot that looks like Natsume but have different characters.

**Mikan: When will you stop being dense and realize Natsume's love for you?**

**Natsume: As I refer on chapter 97... I know it's too obvious but I wanna here  
from you, is the girl you love that is in the same darkness as you is  
Mikan-chan? Please answer in a complete sentence, thank you! )**

**Hotaru: Can I share your profit in Ruka-pyon's picture? 50-50 okay? )**

**Ruka: Can I share with Hotaru-chan the profit she gets in your pics? Well  
just the profit not your picture..-duh!-**

**Persona: Why can't you be a gentleman? Your one ruthless when it comes to  
Natsume!  
P.S: enjoy answering and please no exceptions! xD**

**Princess**

Mikan: What does dense means? And Natsume…….. (looks at Natsume)….. he loves me? (blushes)

Natsume: (turns to face the other side)

Ying; So, Natsume, do you want to take the chance to confess? (Smirking)

Mikan: (suddenly) Hahahaha. Natsume is only my friend and he always bullies me, there's no way he will like me. (Another lier)

Ying: Poor thing, Natsume. Natsume, I feel sorry for you but please continue answering.

Natsume: I was hoping it would not be her. (One completed sentence.)

Hotaru: I don't share my profit with anyone. Find your own money making ways.

Ruka: (mumbles to himself) Do I really have a say in this?

Mikan: Hey! Can you stop popping out of nowhere? (To the masked person in front of the camera)

Persona: I am not a gentleman. (Disappears)

Ying: Erm, in case, you don't know that person is a female.

**NATSUME: don't give up on Mikan and i hope you'll protect Mikan and don't let Narumi-sensei take her away! D: do you miss yer mom? :3**

**MIKAN: don't go!! D: Wil you still return Luna's alice stone?**

**LUNA (XD): Will you die already?!**

**HOTARU: do you have tsubasa-sempai's pictures? how much? (hubba hubba)**

**RUKA: i love you! w did you copy honey-sempai's image? (OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB)**

**PERSONA: Let's all kill the principal!! xD agree?**

**CHAOTiiC**

Natsume: I will not leave her. (Softly.) (Silence)

Ying: I think he mean he miss her.

Mikan: I am still deciding because I am really confused now. Oh gosh, I totally forgot about her stone.

(The person that most people hate appears from the side door.)

Luna: Make me! (Walks away.)

Ying: (I would have killed her with my own hands.)

Hotaru: Yes, I have some. Sent in your order and I will sent you the most popular set which consist of 10 photos for just 5000yen.

Ying: I want a set too and Youchi's photos too.

Hotaru: Sure, I will note it down.

Ying: Thanks.

Ruka: Honey-sempai? Ouran?

Ying: It is another popular anime. Honey-sempai is one of the main characters which are a very kawaii and lovable guy. But, I think Ruka is more like Seji from Kirarin Revolution.

Ruka: I don't copy anyone. I am me.

Ying: Nice one, Ruka.

(You know who is going to appear again.)

Mikan: It's you again!

Hotaru: Don't you get tried repeating it?

Persona: Which principal do you mean? I don't kill anyone. (Disappears.)

**oh... oh... oh...  
can i scold somebody?  
pretty please?  
okay... here i go...  
-takes deep and screams-  
DAMN YOU NATSUME! YOU'RE A COWARD! FORGET ABOUT YOUR STUPID PRIDE AND EGO! TELL MIKAN THAT YOU LOVE HER ALREADY!  
okay.. i'm done...  
hehehe...**

**akerue**

Ying: Good one!

Natsume: Tch!

Mikan: Why is everyone saying that Natsume love me. He always bullies me, you know!

Ying: Some childish boys show their love that way.

Natsume: You want me to burn you?

Ying: Just try it.

Mikan: Isn't it werid? You bully someone you love. That's strange.

Ying: Indeed.

**natsume when will you tell mikan how you really feel?  
ruka when will you realize you love hotaru?  
houtaru when will you tell ruka how u feel?  
mikan when will you change your under style? and who do you like more ruka or natsume?  
tsubasa when will you aske misaki out?  
persona are you really mikans sister?  
narumi who is mikans father?  
yuka will you take mikan away from the academy?**

thats all please answer it!

**animenianshizuka1264**

Natsume: I already did everything I could.

Ruka: I don't love her! Do I? (Blushes, Looks at Ying)

Ying: I don't know. Ask your author.

Hotaru: I don't feel anything.

Ying: Like she will tell us. (Softly)

Mikan: It's so embarrassing. I love the way I am. Of course, is Ruka-pyon. Although, Natsume is not too bad. But I love Hotaru the most.

Ying: Forget it, people. She's too dense.

Tsubasa: (Enters from the side door) Yo, Minna.

Mikan & Ying: Tsubasa-sempai! (Runs over to him)

Tsubasa: I miss you two.

Mikan & Ying: I missed you too!

Natsume: Can the three of you cut it out?

Tsubasa: She hates me but I will ask her maybe in the future.

Ying: Let's invite the three people together.

Narumi: Hello, all my lovely students and fans.

Yuka: Hi.

Persona:….

Ying: In order, please.

Persona: I may or may not be.

Ying: Not answering the question again. Next!

Narumi: He used to be one of the teachers in GA.

Yuka: I will. I don't want her to experience anything bad.

Ying: Ok, that's it for the first episode. Do stay tuned.

Everyone: Bye! See you!


	4. Impt Notice!

**Important Notice!**

Minna! I am discontinuing this fantic as I have so much to do. If there's anyone who wanna continue this, do tell me! XD


End file.
